<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prescriptions and vitimin C by itiskimia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297320">Prescriptions and vitimin C</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiskimia/pseuds/itiskimia'>itiskimia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Ian Gallagher, EMT Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiskimia/pseuds/itiskimia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is short one bout mickey and ian starting pack for quarantine.</p><p>Hope u enjoy our boys been domestic bitches 🌻🍉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prescriptions and vitimin C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so state announce half qurantine in california . <br/>
apparently this virus knows no race , gender , or sexual orientation . <br/>
though Gallagher house is going to be a mess .<br/>
debbie and franny stay with sandy , lip works on new house two doors away from gallagher's house but he and tammi and fred still sleep in RV but spend most of the time in the house with others , carl and liam stay in the house all the time too.<br/>
it's monday night and Ian just get home from work . <br/>
carl and liam are watching TV and tammi feeding fred ,<br/>
"hey , dude you look awfull " carl said . " i had two truma and a lot of blood this noon , so guess you're right " ian said while takin his jacket off . <br/>
he came to the living room and kissed fred's arm . "where's mickey? " he asked . "he went to grocery with lip , should be back soon" tammi said .<br/>
" ok , imma take shower " <br/>
_______________________________________</p><p>twenty minutes later he came to the kichen and finds lip and mickey putting things they bought in fridge or cabinet . <br/>
" jesus did you guys buy out the shop or something ?" ian asked <br/>
"well your big brother have a phobia for diapers runin out in a fuckin quarantine " mickey said <br/>
lip rolled his eyes on mickey and said " see mickey , you don't have a 5 month child on diarrhoea !"<br/>
ian walks toward mickey and kissed him and put one hand on mickey's neck just to pull him closer . "hey " ian said ."heey " mickey said while he smiled to the sudden kiss and look down . <br/>
" what's that ? " ian pointed to the bag mickey holds in his hand . <br/>
" these are your prescription and vitimin c ." mickey said  . <br/>
ian took the bag and open it so he can check them .<br/>
" but i still had enough meds for next three days ." he said <br/>
" i know but can't really risk not gettin them in case we never leave the house or pharmacy shuts down , i mean people are losing their shit out there " <br/>
ian laughed at mickey's eyebrows jumping to the air while he nagging . <br/>
lip said " almost done in here , we're gonna watch some shit on HBO , you comin ? "<br/>
ian shook his head " can't man , so tired from work , im gonna eat and heads to the bed straight ".<br/>
" ok dude " lip said and left kitchen with some snack in his hands<br/>
" so you want PJ sandwich or ham and pickles ?" mickey asked.<br/>
ian asked confused ,"you don't wanna see new westworld episode ?"<br/>
" i can , or i can make both of us some quick sandwiches and we eat in bed if you want . " mickey said with a tiny smirk on his face. <br/>
" sound great to me " ian said and wrapped his arm round mickey's waist and kiss his cheek . <br/>
they get their sandwiches in bed and talked for a little bit . <br/>
ian talked about his day in work and when they finished their diner mickey put the plates on the floor and passed ian's pills and glass of water from bed stand to him .<br/>
"thanks babe " ian said and give the empty glass back to mickey . he put the glass where it was before . when he turns to ian he was leaning toward mickey and puting his hands on mickey's thorso and kissed him very passionate but he was very tierd  and mickey can feel that . <br/>
" come on ian let's go to sleep " he said . " but i need you and your body now " ian said while sucking mickey's bottom lip and breath him in . <br/>
" i know , your erection is crystal clear man but your eyes are red . let's sleep and i promise you i'll jump on you first thing in mornin . " he said .<br/>
" not if i jump on you first mick . " he said kissed him one more time out of hunger and lying down on his back and pulls mickey in his arms . <br/>
mickey puts his face in ian's neck and closed his eyes. <br/>
" night gallagher " <br/>
" night babe " .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work :))<br/>Any thoughs?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>